


Honesty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader, sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Honesty

Bucky grinned as he saw you and immediately placed at least three bags of marshmallows in your hold. “Now you won’t have to stand in here in the middle of the night and pout because we’re out. You can now snack while in the comfort of your own area.” He told you happily.

You squealed. “Thank you! Oh you even got the colored ones!” You gushed. “This is great. Now Sam doesn’t have to go out to get them.” You moved the bags to one arm to hug him with the other.

“Happy to help.” He smiled, always enjoying being there for you. “I also got you more tea just cause I knew you were low.” He went on. “Now, I need to go shower because I went for a jog, then did some shopping, and came home.” He laughed.

“Yes, go.” You playfully shoved his arm. “Thank you again!” You turned and went to head back to your room to show Sam how sweet Bucky was to get you your marshmallows while on his jog. “He brought me a surprise!” You said excitedly. “Three bags of marshmallows, one colored one, and some tea.”

“Wow, he was on top of it.” Sam chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re excited.” He watched you put them down and open one of the bags. “What did you end up snacking on since you didn’t have them last night?” He asked as you popped a marshmallow in your mouth.

You munched happily. “Cinnamon sugar popcorn and root beer floats that Bucky made.” You told him. “With whipped cream. We watched I Love Lucy reruns.” You grinned.

“Sounds like I missed out.” He laughed. “I’m glad you had some company, though.”

“It was nice.” You smiled. “Now how are we announcing tonight?” You were excited to tell everyone about the baby. “Maybe make a game out of it?” You mused. “Or we can get a cake after we’re done at the park?” Everyone in the compound liked cake, afterall.

He thought as he ate a couple marshmallows himself. “Maybe a cake and then we can make a fun game when we find out what we’re having?” He suggested. “Maybe plan a scavenger hunt? Make it a team type deal. And the team that figures it out gets something?”

“I like the way you think.” You smiled. “We’ll start planning that then.” You looked up a website to start ordering a cake as well. “And maybe tonight or tomorrow we can start making a list of names we like?” You asked while you ordered it. “Then when we know what we’re having we can narrow it down, and maybe… save the list for another baby?”

He beamed as he looked at you. “You make me so damn happy.” He hadn’t been expecting you to mention another baby, not so soon, but he loved it. “I will keep that list for as many kids as you want.” 

“Perfect.” You kissed his cheek. “Love you.” 

* * *

Owen snuggled against your lap as Sam brought the cake into the dining room. He’d been extra cuddly lately, and you were loving it. “Look, buddy, cake.” You told him. 

“Cake!” He got excited. 

“What’re we celebrating?” Bruce smiled. 

“You’ll see.” You chuckled. 

Sam took it out of the box and set it out to display. He winked at you as the others leaned over to read it. “I knew it!” Bucky grinned. 

Wanda clapped excitedly. “New baby!” She rushed over to hug you and Owen. “I can’t wait!” She chuckled as Owen giggled. He instantly hugged her arm. “Are you excited to be a big brother?”

He nodded, not really knowing what he was nodding to. “Me and mama.” He went back to hugging you. You ran your fingers through his hair, making him smile. “Daddy.” He pointed to Sam giggling.

Sam grinned and waved at him. Hearing Owen learn new words always brightened his day. “When are you due?” Clint asked as Sam started serving the cake.

“I’m about 15 weeks now. So…” You counted the months. “In about 6 months.” You smiled. “Around Christmas. So, that should be fun.” 

“Best gift already.” Sam beamed. 

Wanda paused. “You got pregnant on your honeymoon?” 

You blushed. “Most likely.” You nodded. “We had planned for them either way. When he proposed, actually.” 

“You know how weird it is that this is casual conversation?” Clint mused, making you raise an eyebrow at him. “We’re basically talking about you guys screwing like it’s nothing.” 

“Can you blame us?” Sam chuckled, laughing when Bucky threw a napkin at him. “Won’t be the last time, either.” He said proudly.

You giggled and shrugged when they looked at you. You happily helped Owen take some messy bites of cake. “Oh, hot chocolate would be great with this.”

“I’ll make some up.” Bucky jumped up. “Marshmallows?” He asked, pausing at the door. “I left a small bag in the kitchen.” 

“Yes, please!” You smiled. “Extra marshmallows? And whipped cream?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded, waving at Owen as he passed. Owen waved back, cake on his hand. 

“Is that yummy?” You asked Owen. He nodded and licked some icing off his hand, making you laugh. 

Sam watched Bucky go before taking out his phone to take a picture of you and Owen. He loved getting pictures of the two of you together, and had his fair share. He changed his Lock Screen often. It was a huge help on missions. 

Bucky soon came back and brought over your mug. “And a little cup of chocolate milk for my little buddy.” He handed it to Owen who took it happily. “Looks like someone’s gonna need a bath soon.” He laughed as Owen grinned at him. “Yeah, buddy, you. Maybe I can do it?” He looked at you. “Let you and Sam relax a bit?” 

“Sure. I won’t turn that down.” You sipped your drink. “And I’m sure Owen wouldn’t mind time with you, either.” 

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled, looking forward to it. 

* * *

Bucky felt the need to do what he could, so he was always checking in. He’d grab you whatever snacks you needed, and even made you lunch a few times. He didn’t want you tiring yourself out so he was always offering. And if you couldn’t sleep, he would watch late night tv with you. This way Sam could sleep at night, get up with Owen, and you could sleep in. 

Bucky watched you rub your arms one day. “Oh, I’ll run and get you a blanket.” He jumped up. “I’ll get one of the extra soft ones.” 

“Thanks, Bucky.” You smiled and snuggled to the pillow next to you. 

Sam watched you and then eyed Bucky. He watched him rush off before putting his arm around you. “I can turn down the AC?” He offered. “Don’t need you freezing.” 

You shook your head. “I’ll warm up with the blanket.” You told him. “I kinda like when it’s cold and you bury yourself in blankets. And I get to cuddle you.” You smiled at him. “And tomorrow we find out what we’re having, so I’m wanting more cuddles because I’m excited and emotional.”

“I got you.” Sam grinned and pulled you close. “I think we’ll get another little boy.” 

“Yeah?” You smiled. “Owen will be happy with either I think.” You shifted to wrap your arm around his waist. 

“I’m hoping.” Sam nodded. “I know he’ll feel it when we can’t give him all the attention.” He sighed. “But thankfully he has a big family who loves him.” 

“Thankfully.” You agreed. 

Bucky jogged back in and instantly covered you. “There you go, doll.” He smiled, going back to his own seat. He went back to watching the movie on the screen. He felt good helping when he could. 

Sam felt your breathing even out and looked down to see you had fallen asleep. He gently kissed your head and looked at Bucky. He felt he needed to say something, but couldn’t figure out how. 

Bucky felt eyes on him and looked over. “Things okay?” He blinked, wondering what was going on. “Did you want me to pause it so you can move her?”

Sam rubbed his jaw. “I just wanted to talk with you.” He started honestly. “About Y/N.” 

Bucky turned and gave him his full attention. “What’s going on?” He muted the tv. 

Sam sighed. “I don’t know how to say it...but can you back off a bit?” He said bluntly. “I’m her husband, man. You don’t gotta be rushing off to be a knight in shining armor every time she’s cravin’ somethin’. I’m capable of doing that, too.”

Bucky stared at him. “Wait, what?” This seemed out of the blue. “I’m not trying to be a knight in shining armor.” He told him.

“Seems that way.” Sam stated. “And I’m having a bit of an issue with it.” He wanted to be honest with him. Bucky was his team mate and friend, which made it feel that much worse.

Bucky shook his head. “I just want to help and be there for her.” He said simply. “She’s like my little sister, Sam.” He added. “Always has been. Which is why I want to be there for her always.” It was the truth. “And I couldn’t keep her from getting hurt from someone who was supposed to be my best friend. I never would have guessed he’d do that. If I would have had any idea…” He swallowed. “Maybe she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He shrugged, looking more towards you. “Or as hurt.” He sighed. “So I’m sorry if I want to help her through this.” 

Sam looked at you, as well. He had no idea Bucky seemed to feel almost guilty over what happened. He wondered if you knew that. Letting out a sigh, he understood it better now. “Sorry, man.” His tone was sincere. “Didn’t ever think you’d feel like that.”

“She also wasn’t the only one he left.” Bucky said sadly. “I lost my best friend and I wish I could remember the good in him, but after this I think the image I have of him will always be tainted.” This wasn’t something that was really brought up anymore. “Then I see Owen looking more and more like him, and I can’t help but hate him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you two are together. Hell, I think you two work better then they ever did.” He said easily. “But it’s left its mark.”

He nodded. “I’m glad you got her to come back.” He told him. “I really hate to think how different things would be if she hadn’t agreed.”

Bucky shrugged, staring at you. He felt you wouldn’t be here if so. “Me, too.”

“I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to come off like a dick.” Sam said gently. 

He shook his head. “I get it. I’d probably be the same way.” He assured. “I’ll head out though, give you two time to rest.” He stood. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

Sam licked his lips before speaking up. “How about you suggest a movie night tomorrow night? I’ll do bath time and bedtime with Owen. You guys can watch a movie like old times. Maybe order some nachos. That’s her thing right now.” 

“Sure.” Bucky agreed. He was glad that Sam seemed to understand, and that he was able to get that off his chest finally. “Night, man.” He waved. 

“Night.” He waved back before Bucky walked out. 


End file.
